


Away with the Girls in the Band

by litsasecret



Series: Girl!Frank [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl-Frank gets fired from her band. Mikey Way is there to help her, and think deep, Mikeyway thoughts. Prequel to "Come as You Are"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away with the Girls in the Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/gifts).



> Posted because silentdescant taunted me on twitter. Possibly a prime example of why I don't write het, ever.

"Girls can too play the motherfucking guitar!" Frank screamed at her former lead singer. "This is fucking insane, and you know it!"

"Frank, baby, you know we still--"

"I'm not your baby!" she shouted, turning on her heel and fleeing out into the main part of the studio.

Mikey Way caught her wrist and gave her a look, then drew her out a side door and pressed a cigarette into her hand.

"Thanks," she said. "You're lucky your brother wouldn't pull that kind of bullshit."

"My brother also doesn't have a girl for lead guitar."

"He has Ray," she retorted. "That's like the same thing."

Mikey didn't laugh, of course he didn't. THe only shitty jokes he laughed at were his brother's. But she thought maybe his lips twitched a little.

She finished her cigarette too fast, and Mikey was just sort of staring at his and he had at least an inch left before the filter so she took it from him and stole a drag. Mikey's eyes followed the cigarette to her lips and lingered there.

She licked them self-consciously.

"You wanna--"

"Not in an alley behind a shitty record label," Mikey said.

"Oh," she replied, because it wasn't like they hadn't fucked before, and _that_ had been in an alley behind a shitty club. But he'd been drunk and she's been feeling low, so maybe it didn't really count. Same went for the second time.

"Just, I keep thinking you'll be a rock goddess and I'll be someone you call to fuck you on egyptian cotton sheets in a penthouse hotel room."

"That's never gonna happen though," she said. "I just got fired from my band. All I'm ever gonna have is filthy back alleys and shitty record labels. After all, didn't you hear? Girls can't play guitar."

"Yes they can," Mikey said, so she kissed him, and he tasted bland and sweet and like the aftertaste of the cheap cigarettes he smoked, but she tasted like that too, so she didn't complain. His fingers worked expertly at her jeans button, and he slid his hand down her front, beneath the cotton of her panties, the tips of them oddly calloused and _oh_. Right.

She tried to get at his jeans, but his other hand stopped her, and he distracted her with more kisses, with a flick of his fingers, until she could hardly breathe right and it felt like she could feel _everything._

As she came down, she wondered if it counted as sex if she was the only one with naked body parts action.

Mikey was kissing her again, soft and thorough now, but she pulled away.

"I should..." but the thought of getting on her knees in a dirty alley was somehow really unappealing, and Mikey shook his head anyway.

"You're sweet," he said, bland and flat but for Mikey it could have been either revelation or condemnation. "You're sweet," he repeated, then, "we can't do this again."

"Oh," she said softly. Guess not so much on the rock star goddess fantasy when they were both sober and it was daylight. Hell, he didn't even want her _touching_ him. Probably it was just a pity fuck and it hadn't even been good enough for him to feel good about it after, which was just.

Par for the course, really.

"You still coming to the show tonight?" he asked, apropos of nothing.

"You fuckin' kidding me? It's My Chem! You know I wouldn't miss it!" she exclaimed, getting back into her persona of creepy stalker fan. It was all she had left, since they'd taken rock star away from her.

"Good," Mikey said, nodding to himself once before walking off.


End file.
